toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Vice President
The Vice President, commonly abbreviated as the V.P., is the Boss of the Sellbots. Appearance The VP is a unique Cog, with binocular-like eyes and large teeth, and two faces. He wears a violet triped suit with a white collar underneath. He has a yellow and green light bulb on his head. The VP sits on a gear-shaped podium that retracts and resembles a tank, and moves using silver tracks on the bottom of the podium. thumb|left|428px|The VP with all the 3 rounds. Glitches *If the VP is stunned while he is jumping, he will fall down before anyone has a chance to react. * If a Toon is standing by the VP while stunned, it will cancel being stunned and do a swipe attack. *During the pie round, once the VP is about to get pushed off, you can go behind him and get pushed off the platform. This can also happen if you get pushed back by an attack. *Directly before the VP falls, you can click on a toon, select ignore, and then when the stats are brought up, click cancel, and you will be able to walk around. This works for all boss battles, but is somewhat easier for the VP.﻿ *If your on the elevator and closest to the elevator side and do a angry emotion then your head will stick through. Whole Cream Pie A special version of the Whole Cream Pie (not used like a Gag) is used to defeat the Vice President; it must be aimed using a Toon, then a Toon must press the delete key, insert key, or the icon of a pie to throw it. Also, instead of buying these from a Gag Shop, you can get them for free from the captive shopkeeper. You will have unlimited Whole Cream pies after you get them from the shopkeeper. A pie must hit the Vice President while he is distracted by Toons; and ABOVE his treads. Then he will be stunned and Toons will be able to damage him (if you hit it above his treads). Trivia *He is the most favored Boss among Toons, though it may be because any Laff can enter and battle him. *The VP is the only Cog boss that does not say something when he is defeated. *Unlike all other bosses, the VP has two faces like the Two-Face and Double Talker. *His suit is a different color of maroon than the other sellbots' suits, simliar to how CEO has a black suit compared to the other bossbots. *You need to defeat the Sellbot Factory 10 times to complete your sellbot suit. *He is one of the easiest Bosses to defeat in ToonTown. *The VP is the only Boss-Battle that doesn't take place inside. It is located at the top of Sellbot towers. *If you take too long to throw him down he will start to move foward causing problems. *On the date of the Skelecog Invasion, skelecogs took place of the cogs in Round 1, unlike other invasions where the cogs are still the normal sellbots. *The lightbulb on his head is probably there because the V.P comes up with ideas. *He is the only boss cog the EVER smiles. The C.E.O., C.F.O., and C.J., don't smile. *The V.P is the only boss cog that you physically destroy. *Despite that the V.P is the easiest cog boss to defeat, in real life the V.P is the second in charge of a company. *His suit does not have a tie or a bow like other cogs. *In Test Toontown, if there is a Cog Invasion, only those cogs would be in the VP, unlike in the Open Server, where the normal Sellbot Cogs are still there even though there is an invasion. *This is the only Cog Boss without a health meter, instead he has more of a collar, because he is pushed off, not destroyed. See Also *Chief Financial Officer *Chief Justice *Chief Executive Officer Gallery Toontownwiki1.png|The V.P. VPTC.jpg|A V.P. trading card. 108px-ImagesCAW062J5.jpg|The V.P with his Skelecogs TT_V_P_Card_Back.jpg|Back of the trading card VP.jpg|The VP is hit by a pie. VPWIN.jpg|The VP waves its arms and falls over the edge. Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Boss Category:Special Cogs Category:Cog HQs Category:Sellbot HQ Category:Boss Awards Category:Members Only Category:No Level Cogs